


Love is Blindness

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Other, Polyamory, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Strictly speaking, this was his furniture. Luhan didn't have to share it if he didn't want to.





	Love is Blindness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.
> 
> If you enjoy this, let me know!

If he takes the time to think about it, this whole thing is really unfair. He’s the movie aficionado and he’s the only one who cares enough to actually go out and purchase whatever DVDs he wants instead of just settling for whatever’s on Netflix. Really, he should be the one who picks what they watch on movie nights.

Then again he’s also got a certifiable weakness for Jongin’s puppy dog face. That’s probably why they’re about to watch Clueless again, even though they’ve all seen it a billion times and Luhan’s got a great collection of romcoms sitting on his movie shelf. Admittedly, Clueless is a classic—and who doesn’t love a young Paul Rudd?—but Luhan thinks it’s still unfair.

He whines about this to Sehun, cutely of course, as he clings to the younger’s back. They’re in the kitchen and Sehun’s making popcorn while Jongin sets up the subtitles and plumps the pillows in the living room. Sehun responds to Luhan’s complaints by placing his hands on top of Luhan’s where he’s got them entwined over Sehun’s stomach.

“Relationships are all about communication, hyung,” Sehun tells Luhan knowingly. “Why aren’t you crying at Jongin?”

Luhan sniffs. He’s indignant. “I am not crying. I’m merely communicating,” he enunciates the word obnoxiously and can almost feel Sehun roll his eyes, “that I am upset.”

Jongin appears then, apparently done with his preparations, and wants to know what’s wrong with Luhan.

Sehun gently nudges Luhan in Jongin’s direction—or tries to, anyway, but his elbows aren’t exactly plush. “Communication,” he repeats.

“Why can’t we watch one of my movies for once?” asks Luhan, resigned to the fact that Sehun’s probably not going to let their date night proceed until he shares his woes with Jongin.

Jongin’s smile is indulgent. “Really, hyung?” he asks, almost amused. “That’s why you’re upset?” He turns to Sehun and says, with a gesture toward Luhan, “He doesn’t want to watch Clueless?”

Luhan feels the urge to stomp his foot but resists. “I’m right here, damn it. Don’t talk about me like I’m not.”

His outburst startles his two lovers and Sehun even raises an eyebrow in surprise. Evidently this means more to Luhan than they realized. From the look of contrition on Luhan’s face, he might not have realized how much it meant either.

“Ugh,” Luhan groans then, feeling sorry for ruining the night, and saying as much after a moment. Sehun and Jongin forgive him, of course, because that’s what you do when you love someone and they apologize. The popcorn beeps in the microwave and Sehun kisses Luhan’s forehead while Jongin takes him by the hand and drags him toward the couch. Sehun joins a minute later with the bowl of popcorn and when Luhan gets up to grab the remote, promptly takes his spot on the couch.

This wouldn’t be a big deal if theirs was a normal furniture set—the standard long sofa, a loveseat, and a lounge chair—but since Luhan was poor in college and had instead bought a loveseat and two lounge chairs, and no long sofa at all, seating was a constant issue in their house. Tonight was no different except Luhan had already made a fuss earlier about Jongin’s movie choice and he doesn’t have the energy anymore to fuss about this too. He takes a seat instead on one of the arm chairs which are set perpendicular to the loveseat where Jongin and Sehun have settled, and grabs a blanket off the floor, pulling it all the way up to his chin after he pushes play on the remote.

He isn’t pouting, not really, but it must seem like he is because Jongin tsks at him and tells him to pause the movie if he’s that upset. Luhan really does pout then, but obeys his boyfriend.

“It’s just,” he tries, but gives up halfway through and waits a moment to figure out what he really wants to say. “I just—it’s my furniture and my movies and my freaking Netflix account and I’m over here by myself and I don’t get to pick or snuggle or anything.”

He tries not to raise his voice, he really does. He fails, miserably.

Jongin’s gaze is soft but Sehun’s voice is softer. “Did everything go okay at work today, hyung?” Luhan’s a PR rep for a well-known retail company and sometimes his days are rough; rather than reacting in anger at his implication that the things in their house are “his” and not “theirs,” Jongin and Sehun choose to trust that there’s a reason Luhan is acting this way.

That’s the reason they work so well, actually; the reason why three people in a relationship is somehow better in this case than only two. Jongin is gentle hearted and Sehun observant: they forgive Luhan his outbursts and talk him down when he gets upset. In turn Luhan takes care of the younger two, not like a mom would but like an older, more established, more mature significant other would in any monogamous relationship. Sometimes, like right now, Luhan doesn’t want to act his age—doesn’t want to be the responsible, stable one—and those are the times when Luhan thinks the three of them are at their best.

Of course, such a thought usually occurs after he’s cooled off a little bit, so in the present moment he’s mostly just anxious and stressed and hating himself for taking it out on the two people in the world who are least deserving of his anger.

Jongin reads his thoughts, somehow, and says, “We’ve all had bad days, hyung. No one here is faulting you for blowing off a little steam.”

This apparently gives Sehun some sort of brilliant idea because he perks up and grins while Luhan gives Jongin a begrudging nod and lowers his blanket shield.

“You know,” says Sehun teasingly, “if you’ve got steam to blow off, I know a great way to help with that.”

Luhan smiles, finally, and rolls his eyes at Sehun. “No sex until after the movie, house rules.”

“But, hyung!” Jongin joins Sehun’s whines, wearing that damned puppy face again. “We’ve seen Clueless loads of times, you said it yourself!”

Luhan can’t deny that Jongin’s right, but they made the rule for a reason. His couches may be cheaply purchased but he’s not risking any more stains on them.(Technically they're not supposed to eat on them either, but that's a rule even more overlooked.) Besides, he’s getting older and he’s not sure how much more sofa sex his back can take. He tells his two boyfriends this. As expected, they laugh at him, but agree to finish their movie date on the stipulation that he’ll join him on the loveseat to watch.

Luhan pins them with an exasperated expression. “It's a loveseat,” he reminds. “Love. Seat.” When they return his gaze, both apparently missing the point, Luhan adds “As in, built for two?”

“Oh,” snarks Sehun, “like traditional romantic relationships?”

He’s pleased with himself, Luhan can tell, and this is confirmed when Sehun raises his hand for a high-five and Jongin gives him a hearty one.

“That's not the same and you know it,” accuses Luhan, but his smile’s grown beautifully.

Jongin and Sehun ignore his excuses, Jongin holding out his arms and beckoning while Sehun shifts to make space. His efforts are in vain—both of Luhan’s lovers are trim around the waist and hips, but the couch cushions are overstuffed and the space on the loveseat already entirely filled with warm bodies—but Luhan appreciates the effort. In the end, and after a few elbows to the ribs, Luhan decides that the best option for all involved is for him to just sit on someone’s lap.

“Mine!” His boyfriend’s both say, and at the same time, too.

They all laugh and Jongin makes a comment offhandedly about how great minds think alike. Luhan looks at him lovingly and comments, “Sehun and I both fell for you, didn't we?”

Jongin’s face colors instantly. Sehun leans over to give him a conciliatory peck on the cheek but Jongin turns his head toward Luhan at the last second and Sehun gets Jongin’s earlobe instead.

He pulls away, licking his lips, and makes the other two laugh again when he hums and says, “Mm, tasty.”

Jongin winks, badly, and tells them to get on with it. “Just push play already!”

Luhan settles himself with his butt on Sehun’s lap and his head on Jongin’s shoulder. He's curled into their bodies and perfectly content with the comfort that they always seem to give him. He doesn't mind so much that they're watching Clueless for the bajillionth time, or that they're eating popcorn on the furniture despite their house rules, or even that he doesn't have a proper seat on furniture which, technically, belongs to him.

He watches Jongin mouth along with Cher’s intro and watches Sehun hide his laughter when Cher tries and fails at seducing Christian. This, Luhan thinks, is what home feels like: being with people you love and who love you.

Screw the couch. Screw the movie. Luhan wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
